The production of goods such as packaging materials involves various challenges. Production can be characterized by high variability in the nature of goods being produced, as well as short production runs. Thus, frequent and numerous movements of inventory are often required, and a high degree of flexibility is necessary to supply and complete orders. Competing with the need for flexibility is the need to document production for tracking and purchasing purposes. Attempts to balance these needs results in inefficient use of resources.